Computing Services for Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) This requirement provides computing services to DCP divided into six fully integrated and cohesive task areas: Task Area 1. Project Management/Core Services Task Area 2. Data Management Task Area 3. Computer Programming Task Area 4. Computing Infrastructure Services Task Area 5. Website Development Task Area 6. Systems Design and Development